


Rainbow skies

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Crack, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: it's an odd fairy tale. Really, very odd.





	

Brendon opens the door: what the fuck? A desert? White snowflakes are dancing in the air but don't fall on the ground. 

"Brendooooooooon! Brendon!" he hears. 

A big slice of pizza is running towards him waving its hands like mad.

"Brendon! At last I've caught you up," the slice pants. 

Brendon jumps back and eyes the speaking thing. 

"Ryan? Are you witched or something?"

"You wish! I'm a sandwich man here" 

Brendon doesn't know how to react cos... what the fuck? 

"But what's that on you? The outfit?"

"Ha! Look at yourself, babe!"

Brendon does. He's wearing a ballet-skirt, a pair of converse and a t-shirt with "Oh shoot!" on the chest. 

"Oh lord... what's that?"

"Today is sunny snow and everything is just falling apart, you know," Ryan rolls his eyes. "Care to bite me?"

"Not today."

Ryan sighs.

"As you wish. Maybe we can take a walk to that side of paradise?"

"Ryan! Are you insane? Look at you! Look at me!"

Pause. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You're nuts? Nobody lets us come to that side of paradise in pizza outfit and ballet-skirts!"

"Oh shoot! You're right! Take these off!"

Brendon hops up. 

"You're a genius!"

"Help me! The zipper's somewhere on the back"

It takes a few minutes to find and unzip a tiny zipper between rag slices. 

"Phew!" Ryan sniffs, taking off his costume. "It's like a load off my mind."

Now he's standing in front of Brendon in his boxers with small red hearts on them. 

"What? Mum gave them to me so I... don't want to lose them."

"I figured," Brendon frowns. "What about me? Maybe a ballet-skirt is okay?"

"Nah... take it off."

Brendon bites his lower lip. 

"I have nothing underneath it," he whispers as if anybody could hear them. 

"Ugh, that's a problem," Ryan scratches his chin. "What's we gonna do?"

"Let's take a risk? Who's on duty at the Gate today?"

"Jon?"

"Jon's okay, he lets us through," Brendon takes Ryan's hand. "Let's bounce there."

The Gate's shining in six different colours. Two boys, hand in hand, come up to a guard. 

"Hi, Jon. We come for apples. Can you let us through?" Brendon starts bravely. 

"Your clothes don't conform to the rules, sorry."

"Jon, I know, but... please? We'll bring you a sundog."

Jon frowns. 

"I've got a pack at home."

"Alright," Brendon's frantically looking for a dicision. 

"Jon," Ryan breaks on. "Let us through, please. Our time runs out soon," he pokes his index finger to a big sand-glass which is floating above their heads. "But we must find two apples and kiss before we're out of it."

"You come here for apples and kisses every day. How can't you get bored of that?" shadow of a smile touches corners of Jon's lips. 

Brendon becomes as red as a beetroot. 

"Until I find a clover with four petals, I'm allowed only to kiss." 

Ryan squeezes Brendon's fingers. 

"See, Jon? We have a mission on that side of paradise. Let us through."

Jon gives in.

"Okay, but if Pete complains me about driving all the sundogs in the rainbow, I won't let you in ever." 

"Thank you!" Brendon jumps up and smacks a kiss on Jon's forehead. "You're the best guard in the whole sunshiny world." 

And they come through the Gate. Two Suns and three Moons are shining on the pearl sky. 

"It's much better here," Brendon smiles. 

There are two green apples under the golden tree. Spencer always manages to put them in a dark corner and fly away unnoticed. 

"Here they are," Ryan says and stops. A butterfly flies over and sits on his shoulder. "Brendon, we have little of time."

"I know... Maybe we can try to find a clover with four pedals?" Brendon asks helplessly.

"Next time," Ryan closes his face to Brendon's and kisses his lips. They are as sweet as always. 

"Raspberry?" Ryan asks losing contact for a brief moment. 

"Fail. Currant," Brendon sticks out a tongue and leans for a kiss. 

The last grain falls on the pile of sand in the sand-glass. The lights go out and red hearts with white wings fly away in all possible directions whispering something in the moonlight. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was written in Russian, but I found it translated into English o_o by me o_O


End file.
